Laser material processing involves imparting laser energy to materials, most often for material removal. These materials are often combustible and also generate volatile compounds as liquid or vapor when interacting with a laser beam which creates a potential for fire. Some existing systems can automatically suppress fires in small enclosures, but these existing systems are typically geared towards cutting machinery, such as Computer Numerical Control (CNC) mills and lathes. In most cases, the material being processed in these existing systems (usually metal) is not flammable, and it is typically only the atomized coolant/lubricant that ignites. Further, these conventional systems do not include active fume extraction continuously drawing fresh air through the system.